<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of the Harvest Festival by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963787">Queen of the Harvest Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Court Dancer!Reader, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Kiss, Harvest Festival, Love Confessions, Prince!Iwaizumi, Reader-Insert, prince!Oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa decide to spend the evening as commoners at the local Harvest Festival. Little did Iwaizumi expect to get swept up in your world for just a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of the Harvest Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on March 1, 2020 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/611423885663010816/anonymous-askedim-in-the-mood-for-some">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: I’m in the mood for some royalty!au these days ^^ how about bodyguard/knight/butler!iwachan with princess!reader? a bit of angst and fluff would be awesome! i already know I’m gonna love it because I always love your writing, so could you maybe also do this scenario with reversed roles in the future?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s almost no order to what’s happening at the moment. A life inside the palace mostly has left Iwaizumi with no knowledge of what he’s supposed to do. One would think that as heir to the throne, he would have at least gone into the village from time-to-time to visit his subjects, especially during such an important festival. But the sad reality is that at eighteen, this is the first time Iwaizumi has been to the harvest festival. </p>
<p>What’s worse is that it took convincing on Oikawa’s part to get him to do this. They used to do something similar years ago, sneaking out of the palace whenever his fellow prince came to visit. They would don civilian street clothing and try to be “normal” for the day. (Oikawa usually tried to hit on older  village girls, who were charmed by the then thirteen-year-old prince, but hardly wooed. Iwaizumi was more than embarrassed by his antics).</p>
<p>So of course, when Prince Oikawa comes to visit his oldest and dearest friend again, he urges them to take up their old habit. It doesn’t take much to convince Iwaizumi to do anything as long as Oikawa knows exactly how to do so. And Oikawa knows exactly how to do so.</p>
<p>“Ah, that pretty court dancer you like is away visiting her family in the village, right? There’s a good chance you’ll run into her, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>At this, Iwaizumi grumbles, but agrees.</p>
<p>Now, he finds himself separated from his best friend, wandering through a crowd of unfamiliar face after unfamiliar face at night. Children run past without looking and almost barrel into him with delighted giggles. Their squeals seem to give way to more boisterous laughter and upbeat music. The noise grabs his attention, sure enough, and he glances in its direction. </p>
<p>When his eyes fall upon the scene before him, they widen and his heart picks up its pace. A small folk band is playing to a small crowd of a few dancers, among them: you. This is the first time he’s seen you outside of the palace, so he doesn’t quite know what to think of this yet. The dance is free-wheeling despite the partner work between participants, but it’s simple enough to be learned by anyone (even after a few drinks). </p>
<p>Still, the sight of you taking part in such a lively dance surprises him . It’s so unlike what he’s seen from you before in court: normally poised, polished, and somewhat demure style of dance. That’s how you managed to charm him in the first place.</p>
<p>You’re smiling so widely, laughing with such unbridled joy each time you take the arm of the next person in the lineup, it’s hard for him to not be charmed by this version of you as well. He watches you spin and spin and spin, and loses himself  in a trance, barely noticing that you’ve stumbled awfully close to him until you’ve stumbled into him.</p>
<p>It’s only after he catches your arm that Iwaizumi realizes that his disguise is hardly a disguise.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I got carried away there,” you say with a playful tone. You start to flash a smile, but your whole demeanor drops the second you lock eyes with his green ones. Instead you, straighten your stance and attempt a more dignified air. “Your Majes–”</p>
<p>His hand quickly covers your mouth and he shushes you. “Not here.”</p>
<p>You nod, catching his drift before he even says anything else. No one seems to have heard you anyway. Or if they did, they’re too drunk to care. Iwaizumi pulls his hand away and only then does he notice the faint blush across your face. You’ve probably been dancing like that for a while. Maybe you had a little to drink as well; it is the harvest festival after all.</p>
<p>“Would you like to dance?” you ask suddenly. There’s a spark in your eye that’s bewitching him easily enough, but even Iwaizumi snaps back to reality.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how. Well, at least not this kind of dancing.” He’s well-versed in formal dances, but nothing as frenzied and free-wheeling as what you were doing moments prior.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that!” You take his arm and practically drag him out into the circle of dancers. “These were made to be picked up easily. Besides, if the drunkest of men can still make their way through them, then you’ll have no problem!”</p>
<p>You place yourself at his side, facing away from him while you link his arm with yours. “Just follow my lead. Once the music starts we’ll just skip in a circle ‘round each other for a bit.”</p>
<p>The music starts and the two of you do just that. “And then you’ll turn me, take two steps to your right and send me off to your left. Then you’ll start over with your next partner. Ready? Go!”</p>
<p>“Huh?!”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi gets lost in the whirlwind, and you mostly lead yourself through the pattern. Nonetheless, you’re ever cheerful as you free spin away from him with a “woo!”. He has little time to watch you more. His next partner has already linked arms with him and the sequence starts over. Iwaizumi finds himself picking up the steps with each passing partner. He joins in on the whoops and hollers from the other dancers, laughing all the while. Finally, you’ve made your way back to him. Your face lights up when you link arms with him again.</p>
<p>And then the song ends. The crowd cheers for the band and all dancing; Iwaizumi basks in the glory of it all. Is this how you always feel after a performance?</p>
<p>“Your Ma–um, should we get something to drink?”</p>
<p>He nods and links his arm with yours, feeling a little bolder now thanks to all that fun, and leads you to the tent where cider is being served. You happen to know the couple running the tent from town, and the wife chats you up for the moment to see how you’re doing. While your occupied by that conversation, her husband motions for Iwaizumi to lean in a little closer to him.</p>
<p>“Wanna get something nice for your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi feels the heat rise to his face again. This time, however, it isn’t from dancing or the alcohol in the cider.</p>
<p>“Er, she’s not my–”</p>
<p>“Over there they’re selling some lovely flower crowns.” He points to a tent a few vendors down the row. “You should get (F/N) a good one.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nods and takes note of some of the options. You’d look lovely in any of them, however, there is one he notices that stands out. With that one, you’d really look like the Queen of the Harvest Festival. You’re still engrossed in your conversation, so Iwaizumi sneaks off quickly to make the purchase. The vendor names her price and Iwaizumi pulls out his spending money. He didn’t bring much with him (he didn’t anticipate on buying much in the first place), and the disappointment settles in when he realizes it’s not enough.</p>
<p>“How about 30 for it?” he begs. The woman sighs. With a finger outstretched, she points to the “NO HAGGLING” sign hanging behind her.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi groans and looks around as if it will give him guidance. Amazingly, it does, because coming down the row is none other than Oikawa with a village girl on his arm. Oikawa smiles as he approaches his friend.</p>
<p>“There you are Iwa-chan! I was worried about you.”</p>
<p>“Oikawa! Lend me some money!”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Oikawa blinks at Iwaizumi and then looks to the flower crowns on display. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices you not too far away still chatting with the cider vendor. He smiles playfully and pulls out his coin purse. “Consider it an early birthday gift, then.”</p>
<p>With that, Iwaizumi is able to purchase the crown.</p>
<p>“I owe you one,” he says.</p>
<p>“I already said it’s an early birthday gift.” Oikawa clicks his tongue before giving Iwaizumi an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Now, go get your cute dancer.”</p>
<p>As Iwaizumi smirks and makes his way back to you, he can’t help but laugh as the girl on Oikawa’s arm asks for a flower crown too and Oikawa realizing that he’s now short on money for that. Just as he returns, you’ve finished up your conversation. You bid goodbye to the couple and turn back to Iwaizumi, who’s no longer empty-handed. The sight of the ornate accessory he’s holding takes you aback.</p>
<p>It’s a beautiful flower crown with vibrant red, orange, and yellow flowers woven skifully through sticks and twigs. </p>
<p>“What’s this?’ you ask, blinking all the while.</p>
<p>“Is there someplace quieter we can go?”</p>
<p>You nod and take his hand as you lead him to the outskirts of the festival grounds near the woods. The crowds have dispersed here with the exception of a few young couples looking for a little solace and romantic scenery. All the festivities seem so far away now. The music and noise from the festival-goers sound in the distance. The two of you take a seat on a fallen log just along the wood’s edge.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi clears his throat and begins, presenting the crown to you as he speaks. “This is a gift for you. For showing me a good time while I’m here.” </p>
<p>“You…you didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>“But I wanted to.”</p>
<p>He lifts the crown up and you bow your head to give him enough room to place it for you. You hold it with both your hands as you regain your posture.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you say. You grin widely and tentatively lower your hands once you feel it’s secure enough on your head. “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>A small gasp leaves your lips. Iwaizumi can’t believe he just said that and without a hint of hesitation to boot. His face starts to feel hot, so he coughs once, hoping to dispel some of the embarrassment. He only gets one cough, though, because before he realizes it, your lips are pressed to his for a brief moment.</p>
<p>If he thought he was red before, he should see his face now. You’re looking pretty flushed yourself as well. </p>
<p>You chirp, “Um, was that…?”</p>
<p>“Fine! It was fine!”</p>
<p>An awkward silence passes before the both of you burst into laughter. Iwaizumi leans in to kiss you once more, this time a little longer and more deliberate, but still very sweet. Even though he’s a prince, and he’s not sure if his position will allow him to marry a court dancer, he still fancies you royalty as the Queen of the Harvest Festival. For him, that’s more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>